Lips Like Morphine
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: It's the weekend. Kitty convinces Rogue to get out of the mansion for some fun. Little does she know, she's in for a big surprise. This is a One-shot song fic that I was inspired to write after listening to Kill Hannah's "Lips Like Morphine". Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Remy or Rogue or any of the other X-Men. They are property of Marvel Comics and the Disney Corporation. Also, the song "Lips Like Morphine" belongs to the rock band Kill Hannah.

A/N: I'm probably not the only one who's made the connection between our favorite Southern couple and this song. So, without further ado, I give you my story. I hope y'all enjoy it. :D

"Talking"

'Thinking or telepathy'

_Song lyrics _will be italicized

**Lips Like Morphine **

Story by: Saiya-jin Queen

Rogue was in the kitchen scrubbing the dishes after dinner. It was a Friday night and Rogue wanted nothing but to head up to her room and be away from everyone else. Apparently, Kitty had other ideas. For she chose that exact moment to waltz through the kitchen doors and she looked like she had something to say.

"Hey Rogue!"

Rogue sighed. "What do ya want, Kitty?"

Kitty had a mock look of hurt on her face. "What makes you think I, like, want something?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Cuz ya always want somethin'?"

Kitty rolled her eyes at Rogue's comment. "Anyway, I was, like, wondering if you would be interested in going to this club that a friend, like, told me about. A few of us are going."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "A few, Kitty? Like who?"

"Oh, just Tabby, Amara, Jubes, Sam, Ray, Kurt and Amanda."

"KITTY! Ah think that's a little more that "a few"." Rogue exclaimed, using air quotes with her fingers.

"Pleeeease Rogue? You'll, like, have a lot of fun. I promise." Kitty pleaded and even threw in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Rogue looked away from Kitty's pleading stare and sighed in defeat. "Fine…Ah'll go…"

Kitty jumped up and down and let out a very high pitched squeal of excitement which caused Rogue to cringe and cover her ears in pain. (A/N: I have heard this sound before and it is not a pleasant one…) Kitty squeezed Rogue in a huge hug.

Rogue thought to herself. 'Ah think Ah'm already gonna regret this decision…'

Moments later, everyone was piled in the X-van and they had just picked up Amanda. Now, they were on their way to the club. Kurt was the one driving.

All the girls, except for Rogue, chatted on about everything from boys to school to shopping and everything in between. Before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination.

They all climbed out of the van and headed to the entrance where they were promptly let in because Kitty told the Security officer they were guests of someone inside. Rogue didn't quite hear what she told him. So, they all got in free. (A/N: You'll see who this mystery person is in a little while…Muahaha! *clears throat* Um…Sorry about that…Please continue reading.)

When they got inside, the group found a table large enough for all of them to sit at. It was near the stage Rogue noticed.

Kitty grabbed onto Rogue's covered arm. "Hey, let's dance, Rogue!"

"Ah don't know, Kitty. Ah don't do so well in crowds." Rogue tried to pry her arm from Kitty's grip but to no avail.

"Come on, Rogue. Just a couple of songs please. You can't sit here all night."

"Fine. But only a couple of songs and then Ah'm back over here where it's safe."

"Deal." Kitty ran out to the dance floor with Rogue in tow.

They got there just as a fast song started picking up. Kitty started dancing and encouraged Rogue to do the same.

Rogue slowly started to get into the music. She remembered back to the day when she and Kitty helped Evan out with his school project and the two of them had to dance on camera. Of course, at the time, she had borrowed some of Kitty's abilities. Then Sabertooth ended up attacking them. But, she still had fun.

Rogue didn't realize that the song was coming to an end until she heard someone speak on the microphone on the stage.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! May I please have your attention?" The man waited a few seconds. "Thank you. Folks, we have a very special treat for you tonight. Especially one very lucky lady who, if I'm not mistaken, happens to be in this very audience. Please enjoy the show!"

After the man walked off stage, the stage was suddenly covered in fog and a guitar riff was heard. Followed by a familiar voice.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
><em>_Knock me out every time they touch me  
><em>_I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
><em>_And break me down_

Rogue was shocked to see none other than Remy LeBeau up on stage singing his heart out. Then she started wondering who this 'Lucky Lady' the announcer spoke of was.

_Knock me out!  
><em>_Knock me out!_

_Cuz I've waited for all my life  
><em>_To be here with you tonight_

After the word 'tonight' Remy spotted Rogue in the crowd and winked in her direction. He smirked as he kept singing.

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
><em>_Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
><em>_I want to feel that lightning strike me  
><em>_And burn me down_

_Knock me out!  
><em>_Knock me out!_

_Cuz I've waited for all my life  
><em>_To be here with you tonight  
><em>_Just put me on my back  
><em>_Knock me out again_

_Oh, I want a girl with lips like morphine  
><em>_Knock me out every time they touch me  
><em>_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
><em>_To knock me out_

_See I've waited for all my life  
><em>_To be here with you tonight  
><em>_Just put me on my back  
><em>_Knock me out again_

Everyone in attendance clapped and cheered. There were even a few wolf whistles. Rogue just stood in her spot dumbstruck. 'Was he singin' about…no…there's no way it could've been…Just no way…' Rogue shook her head. "Ah need a drink."

Rogue made her way over to the bar and sat herself down on one of the stools.

A bartender made her way over to Rogue. She was an kind-looking older woman somewhere in her mid-forties with short light blonde spikey hair. Her name tag said 'Kim'. "What can get for you tonight, dear?"

"Ah'll have a bourbon. Neat." (A/N: For those who don't know, that means no ice.)

"Make dat deux."

Rogue was startled. She didn't even hear him approach let alone pull out the bar stool. Then again, he is a thief. He was trained not to make a sound.

"Did y' enjoy de show, chère?"

Rogue took a sip from her drink when the bartender brought their orders over.

"Yeah. You were really good out there. Ah didn't know you could sing."

"Remy's just full o' surprises, ain't he?"

Rogue chuckled "Ah guess. So, ya wrote that?"

"Oui. Let's say, Ah had some…inspiration." He said with a slight smirk.

Rogue's eyes widened in realization when he said this. "That song…ya wrote it…for me?"

"Oui chère." Remy let himself get lost in Rogue's eyes. To him, they were like two rare sparkling green emeralds. Remy hated to break the silence but he did. "Rogue, would ya like t' go some place else? Maybe get a bite t' eat?"

"Any where's better than here. There's way too many people."

Remy took that as a yes.

They finished their drinks and headed for the exit and left on Remy's motorcycle.

They had gotten food at some burger joint then rode around for a while until it had become quite late. They stopped at a scenic spot that overlooked the water. Rogue and Remy sat near the parked bike and lean against each other.

"Tonight was actually kinda fun, Swamp Rat."

"Oui, it was. Remy's glad de petite was able to convince y' t' come along."

"Kitty was in on it the whole time! So that's why she was so insistent Ah came. She knew you'd be here." (A/N: Surprise!) Rogue let out a sigh.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"What time do ya have t' be home on de weekends?" Remy asked.

Rogue was puzzled at this. "Midnight, why?"

"Cuz it's five 'til."

Rogue suddenly jumped up onto her feet, causing Remy to topple over. "WHAT! Why didn't ya tell me?"

"Ya didn't ask, chère." Remy said matter-of-factly.

Rogue let out a frustrated groan. "C'mon, let's go before Logan has a conniption."

Remy nodded and they both got on the bike and rode on toward the mansion at full speed.

They arrived right at midnight on the dot.

Rogue knew she was in trouble…in more ways than one…1. The curfew thing. 2. She was with Remy. 3. She knew that Logan would be able to smell that she had consumed an alcoholic beverage. Granted it was only one, but when it concerned Logan, one was too many.

Remy parked his bike near the gates of the Institute and Rogue climbed off the back of it. She was about to head through the gates when Remy grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Rogue, Ah need to know somet'in'. Will ya go out wit' dis Cajun?"

Rogue stared wide-eyed at Remy for a moment before responding. "What do ya mean, Remy?"

"It means Ah want y' t' be mah girlfriend, Rogue."

Rogue was speechless. "W…why me?" She asked, bewildered.

Remy smiled a genuine smile and brushed a stray strand of white hair from Rogue's face. "Cuz y' tres belle (very beautiful), y' strong, and y' got a mind o' y' own. Any man be fou (crazy) not t' notice somet'in' like dat."

A small smile crossed Rogue's lips. It was rare that someone took interest in her and it wasn't for their own personal gain. Remy had definitely come a long way. "Yes. Ah'll be ya girlfriend."

Remy was so happy to hear this, he picked Rogue up by her waist and spun her around. In their excitement, they didn't hear Logan approach, until he cleared his throat to get their attention. Remy put her back on her feet.

"So sorry to interrupt your fun. Rogue, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sometime after twelve?" Was her response.

"Sometime after twelve indeed. It's twelve twenty-five. What time is curfew, Rogue?"

"Midnight."

"That's right. The others made it back on time and when you weren't with them, I began to worry something happened to ya. They reassured me you were fine so I waited up only to find you with HIM!" Logan said with anger dripping in his voice.

Remy stepped forward. "If Remy may say somet'in'. He brought Rogue home late and for dat, he apologizes. Also, Remy wants to join de X-Men."

"You what!"

"Ya what!" Logan and Rogue said in unison.

'It's alright, Logan. I would like to speak with Mr. LeBeau.' Came the voice of Charles Xavier.

'But, Chuck!' Logan protested.

'Logan, show our young guest in please.'

Logan growled. "Gumbo! Chuck wishes to see you in his office!" With that said, he left through the gates.

Rogue and Remy were alone again. Rogue looked up into Remy's intense eyes. His red irises, she noticed, were glowing with such intensity and she became lost completely lost in them. Remy leaned in closer until their lips were mere inches apart. When Remy sensed Rogue wasn't going to pull back, he closed the remaining distance between them.

They parted when they felt the familiar pull of Rogue's powers. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to leave Remy slightly unstable on his own feet.

The moment was interrupted by Logan calling out to them. "Gumbo! Stripes! Inside, now!"

"Comin' Logan!" Rogue called back.

Rogue and Remy, who was leaning on Rogue for support, followed a PO'd Wolverine into the mansion.

From that point on, much to Logan's displeasure, Remy and Rogue officially became an item. Also to the Wolverine's discontentment, Remy was now a valued member of the X-Men.

**The End**

A/N: Well, I worked really hard on that one for about two whole days, non-stop with very little sleep in between. I really hope it was to your liking. Also, just to clear something up, the club that they all went to was holding an open mike night. Sorry that I didn't mention that in the story. But you guys are a smart bunch. I'm sure y'all figured that much out on your own without my help. Anyway, please let me know what y'all think in a review. Thank you. :D


End file.
